Vipereus
by Kikis
Summary: Era obra de suas próprias mãos, nele não havia sonhos e desejos alheios. Nada importa, mesmo que lhe custe a alma. Desvios? Por que seriam desvios? Desvio é apenas não fazer o que os outros querem que faça. TomVoldemortcentric, HBP spoiler, desafio.


_Título_: Vipereus

_Autora: _Kikis

_Par principal_ Nenhum

_Avisos:_ Spoiler 6º livro

_Tema:_ Desvio

_Número de palavras:_ 1290

_Disclaimer:_ Nada me pertence além das palavras desse texto e das horas divertidas e frustradas que ele me proporcionou.

_Sumário:_ Era obra de suas próprias mãos, nele não havia sonhos e desejos alheios. Nada importa, mesmo que lhe custe a alma. Desvios? Por que seriam desvios? Desvio é apenas não fazer o que os outros querem que faça. Tom/Voldemortcentric, HBP spoiler, desafio.

* * *

_O que o homem se faz ou se deixa ser feito?_

Não conseguia dormir.

Estava exausto como há tempos não ficava. Contudo, por mais que sentisse que se o sono o abençoasse iria dormir uma semana, não conseguia.

Cada centímetro de seu corpo doía. Sentia repentinas vertigens ou, de repente, sua visão se tornava um borrão vermelho. Tinha dificuldades para sorrir ou até mesmo usar a máscara de frieza gentil. No dia anterior estivera febril – coisa que raramente acontecia, a última vez que ficara doente fora há muito tempo – e perdera a aula de Feitiços no banheiro, passando mal.

Um de seus colegas havia o levado para a enfermaria depois de quase desmaiar no corredor. Claro que tentara fugir, mas nem disso era capaz. A enfermeira deu-lhe uma poção qualquer e enfatizou que teria que descansar muito bem pela noite. Quando a moça se virara para pegar o remédio, pôde notar que ela estava intrigada. Afinal, ele não era uma pessoa de saúde frágil e seus sintomas eram estranhos, principalmente agora na primavera. Ele sorriu-lhe amável, dizendo que deveria estar com aquilo por causa dos estudos. A mulher concordou.

Obviamente, não era pelos estudos. Muito menos por um resfriado idiota. A razão era algo que somente ele tinha consciência. E assim esperava que continuasse.

Virou-se de lado bruscamente, seu estômago girou. Deitou-se em posição fetal enquanto olhava fixamente o remédio que havia tomado mais cedo. Estreitou os olhos e o pegou com firmeza, andando cambaleante até o banheiro.

Ao deixar o calor do cobertor, seu corpo começou a tremer, por mais que o pijama azul fosse mais que suficiente para se aquecer. Sua pele se encontrava mais pálida que o normal e os olhos eram emoldurados por olheiras escuras. Trincou os dentes assim que entrou no cômodo que cheirava a naftalina, levando a mão à boca inconscientemente. Foi até a pia e encarou seu reflexo.

Deplorável. Seu aspecto era terrivelmente doentio.

Abriu a tampa do frasco e sentiu o aroma fresco, que acalmava seu estômago. Pouco a pouco, o tremor parou e ao mirar novamente sua imagem, parecia até mais saudável. Sorriu de lado e deixou com que o líquido escorresse pela pia rapidamente, quando a última gota caiu, abriu a torneira para que não sobrasse nada da substância verde com cheiro fresco. Se pensavam que iria depender daquela poção, estavam enganados. Isso não ocorreria. Não depois daquilo.

Alguns segundos depois, correu até a privada e vomitou a noite toda.

* * *

A preparação para fazer um Horcrux era difícil, mas a poção estava quase pronta. Olhou para o diário que o acompanhara durante todos os anos, fora e dentro de Hogwarts, aquela escola que se tornava pequena demais para ele.

Foram três dias antes do estágio final. Três dias em que encarava o rosto bonito no espelho durante quinze minutos, desses minutos, passava pelo menos dois segundos cogitando a possibilidade de parar, mas então ouvia uma das vozes dos companheiros de quartos e imaginava toda a glória que alcançaria. Quando passava pelos corredores e recebia os olhares admiradores, quase em reverência, surgia um arrepio na base da espinha: era apenas um pequeno vislumbre do que seria um dia.

Nem todos se lembravam, mas Tom não havia sido sempre o adorável garoto ao chegar em Hogwarts. Seu primeiro ano fora difícil, não porque fora rejeitado, isso não, era inteligente e, de certa forma, Slytherin demais. Sentia nojo daqueles estudantes idiotas que falavam dos trouxas como se fossem as melhores criaturas do mundo – um absurdo. Mas o ápice de seu tormento foi nas lições de vôo, em que sua boca encheu-se de lama e uma das garotas de Gryffindor do segundo ano sorriu para ele e disse que era normal, já que nunca havia voado antes por causa de sua criação.

Tom focou todos seus esforços para acabar com aqueles irritantes 'defeitos de criação'.

Algumas pessoas falavam que era bobagem – que devia aceitar-se como era. Olhando para trás, antes de fazer seu Horcrux, Voldemort, não mais Tom, sabia que tivera diversas oportunidades para mudar, e havia traçado seu caminho desde o momento em que Dumbledore contou que era bruxo.

'Eu sou especial.'

Tom seguiu em frente. E foram nesses pilares que se firmou.

* * *

'Você é muito jovem, Tom', dissera o diretor e Voldemort partiu de Hogwarts planejando silenciosamente seu retorno. Antes de chegar aos portões principais, uma mão tocou seu ombro e virou-se somente para encontrar Dumbledore com seu olhar grave.

- Jovem Tom, você já vai?

O rapaz sorriu de lado, esquivando-se do toque do professor discretamente.

- Aparentemente sou muito jovem para ensinar, Professor. – Respondeu com uma ponta de ironia e riu por dentro ao notar que Dumbledore percebera e provavelmente interpretara como arrogância; que se danasse, estaria fora dali e da influência do acadêmico em menos de quinze minutos.

- E é, Tom. – Disse suavemente o diretor – Para ensinar, precisa-se de um pouco mais de experiência.

Tom cruzou os braços ante ao tórax e sua cabeça pendeu para o lado.

- Talvez o que precisamos agora, Professor, é de alguém que tenha coragem de inovar.

Silêncio. Ambos sabiam do que Riddle falava – era um conhecimento comum os discursos sobre como Artes das Trevas deveriam ser devidamente ensinadas em Hogwarts, e não toda aquela bobagem sobre defesa. Dumbledore, ao saber sobre aquilo, havia chamado o pupilo para um chá em seu escritório. A conversa foi aparentemente amena, o professor disse que concordava que o ensino precisava sim ser um pouco reforçado, mas as idéias de Tom eram muito radicais, magia negra era muito sedutora, principalmente para os mais novos.

'Não confia em seus estudantes para fazerem suas escolhas, Professor?' Havia perguntado Tom em seu tom falsamente polido.

'Não é questão de confiança, e sim de precaução. Há a necessidade de uma maturidade superior, Tom.'

'E o livre-arbítrio, onde fica?'

'Às vezes, algumas decisões precisam ser tomadas pelos outros.'

- Bom, Tom, desejo-lhe boa sorte. Sabe que meu escritório sempre estará aberto para você.

E com um aceno de cabeça, Voldemort partiu.

Ele nunca entrou no tal escritório.

* * *

Voldemort se sentiu perdido quando o sangue quente de Hepziabah Smith molhou seus dedos. Um pouco mais violento do que planejara – quem mandava a maldita mulher resistir? Encarou os artefatos de Slytherin e Hufflepuff por alguns minutos e se perguntou para onde iria agora. Havia conseguido quase tudo que almejava – poder, os artefatos, vingança.

Desapareceu. E por dois dias refletiu, e por dois dias comeu apenas uma refeição enquanto sua mente buscava uma resposta. Lembrou-se vagamente do convide de Dumbledore e dos olhos gentis do diretor, no entanto, logo afastou a idéia quando um pensamento surgiu.

Qual era a saída quando conseguia tudo?

Querer mais.

E desapareceu novamente.

* * *

Algo que Dumbledore nunca contara a ninguém sobre quando recusou o posto de Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para Riddle, foi que quando o homem tocou a maçaneta de seu escritório e não conseguia tirar os olhos vermelhos de seu cérebro, perguntou com um tom quase ferido.

- Por que esse caminho, Tom?

Voldemort estremeceu de raiva involuntariamente ao ouvir aquele nome – tão comum e indigno de sua pessoa. Respirou fundo e em menos de dez segundos recuperou sua compostura, colocando um sorriso frio no rosto.

- Que caminho?

- Você teve tantas oportunidades, por que o desvio?

E Voldemort riu o que era apenas uma pequena exibição da gargalhada que se tornaria seu marco.

- O que é desvio para você, velho, a não ser os outros fazerem o que não deseja?

Com sua capa revoando em suas costas, ele partiu.

E foram nesses pilares que se firmou.

* * *

**_n/a: Sempre quis descrever Voldemort com a humanidade que a juventude proporciona às pessoas :). Ele não é bom, mas também não é (ainda) o monstro supremo das trevas_ (risos). _Se julgarem a história digna de reviews, a autora ficaria muito honrada em recebê-las!_**

**_Beijos, Kikis_**

-


End file.
